The First One
by fanoffanfiction88
Summary: most people think that before John Sherlock holmes worked alon but they are wrong, there was someone who was everything john was and more...in the past. that person is Annie Bartholomew. Tester story.   rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: Sherlock holmes is completely owned by the BBC but the character Annabelle is mine. :)

**Chapter one: Annie**

I stood outside the classroom waiting for the teacher to come and unlock the door, Miss Rosery was always late although she was a decent science teacher. I'm not usually so early to class, in fact sometimes I didn't even bother turning up at all but today there was something very slightly interesting going on in this extremely dull class, a new student was turning up today. I would like the opportunity to see what they were like and scare possibly scare them later by telling them their own life story.

Finally Miss Rosery walks around the hallway with most of the class in tow, she unlocks the door and I quickly go through before the others so as not to be caught in all the unnecessary havoc. I take my seat by the window and quickly switch all my attention to a girl standing as far back from everyone else as the wall behind her would allow, she was obviously the new student. She stood tall and proud but at the same time kept her eyes down towards the books she was carrying, this surprised me since her body language said she was confident and proud but her eyes said she didn't want to be noticed and was nervous. Mixed thoughts then. Interesting.

I was brutally brought out of my thoughts when Miss Rosery called my name from the roll. "Sherlock Holmes?" I was about to answer when a boy sitting behind me, most likely Anderson shouted.

"Yeah the FREAK has actually turned up for once!" and started to laugh loudly, the rest of the class joined in as the teacher tried to quieten them.

"Hush class we have a new student today." The class shut up immediately and all eyes flickered towards the girl by the wall.

"Thank you, now this is Annabelle Bartholomew and I would like you all to make her feel welcome." The girl, no Annabelle looked towards the class with a bored expression. There was something interesting about this girl, perhaps today would be more interesting than I had previously imagined.

" I'm afraid there isn't much choice for seating as we only have one spare spot" she pointed, quite predictably to the seat next to mine and I looked at my books pretending not to be listening. "That's fine miss, I like windows anyway" I stored that piece of information in my mind, I'd need every scrap of information I could get to piece together this persons personality and life. Her voice was interesting too, it sounded soft and warm but at the same time very final.

She swiftly walked towards the seat next to me and sat down. The class began and the teacher started talking about dissecting frogs next Wednesday, I made a mental note to turn up for school that day as dissections were one of the only interesting things I have ever done at school. I quickly became bored with listening and moved my concentration back onto Annabelle, I looked at her basic appearance for further analysis later.

She had a wide forehead with two small scars on the right side of it where she probably fell down some stairs when she was young, she had straight eyebrows and large brown eyes, she had pale skin but it looked tanned sitting next to me. Her hair looked like it was made of wool and was almost down to her waist, since it was loose it fanned out, her hair combined with the round shape of her face made her look like a china doll. The blank expression on her face only emphasized that.

The class was over and I was about to leave when a group of the boys from the back seats all stood up and decided to make things hard for me today. I sighed and kept walking, hoping they would let me pass but already knowing they wouldn't.

"So the FREAK actually came to school today did you?" Said one boy who had his arms crossed and was sneering at me. I hated it when they called me that, my fists clench and I did something I knew I would regret later. I opened my mouth.

"Yes I did, you know if you can't pronounce my name you could ask me. Or didn't you think of that." I smirked as his face grew red and I prepared to run for my life.

He lunged towards me and I sprinted away aiming for a gap in their line, I never got that far. One of them grabbed my books off me and another grabbed my arms and held them down with one hand while he simultaneously punched me in the face. The explosion of pain one the left side of my face was immediate and left me dazed, '_oh great I'm going home with another black eye, what will Mycroft say._' was the only thing going through my mind at the moment, Not any plans on escaping which just goes to show how hard he hit me. I scrunched my eyes as they all laughed at me and prepared for another blow.

"You know, if your going to beat someone up shouldn't you wait until there aren't any witnesses first?:" Annabelle, I'd assumed she would have left when she saw what was about to happen.

The hold on my arms tightened and I winced. "Don't worry new girl, he's just a FREAK. Look at him, he's pathetic!" He laughed.

She stood there with her blank expression, books in hand and I had no idea what she what going to say. This was interesting, I was going to have to store this for later reference.

"I happen to like freaks." An awkward silence followed.

One of the boys came forward towards her, "Hey, were just having a little fun ok? You don't have to do anything, just walk away." He made to touch her shoulder but she moved to the side.

"look I'll make this easy for you, either you let him go and we'll say no more about it or I go to the heads office and tell him what you've been doing." Her voice sounded sweet and soft but there was an undeniable threat in it. I just looked at her and smiled , her lips twitched upwards in response. Funny, I've never really smiled at someone before, not a real smile anyway.

The front boy snorted. "Ha! You think the Heads going to believe him! He lies all the time and everyone knows it, just leave and don't stick your nose into other people's business."

She smiled a not at all nice smile, in fact a rather sinister one that had even me a bit scared. "Oh he's not the only one that can lie, I wonder what would happen if I accused you of say...punching me in the stomach or...calling me terrible names all on my first day. That wouldn't be very good for you would it?" I could tell by her body language that she was serious and... very impressive.

The boy holding my wrists began to loosen his grip, his resolve wavering. I took my chance and ran out of the door with as many books as I could snatch off them on my way, a few books lost for my continual consciousness didn't seem that unfair.

I ran for a while until I came across a boys toilets and went in to assess the damage to my face and make sure mummy wouldn't notice. I looked and saw my nose had bled a little making my appearance look haggard, I grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned it off. Then I splashed my face with water careful to avoid touching my left eye... that was already turning purple. Damn. I took one last look in the mirror, apart from the bruise I looked alright and walked out only to slam into the girl. Annabelle.

"I thought you would be here, are you alright? He didn't hit you too hard did he?" her face surprised me, there was actual worry on it and her voice sounded worried too. I paused for a moment, then kept walking towards the road.

"Hey Sherlock stop, I'm talking to you" That stopped me dead, she remembered my name and it was only said once. She caught up to me and did something unexpected, she grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. Not used to the contact I tensed up. "Hey it's alright, just let me see" she spoke softly as if to a spooked animal, I would have said something but she put her hands on either side of my face, careful of my left side, and brought my face closer hers turning it carefully too see it from all angles. I held my breath as I let her see my face, I noticed now that she was rather short, even for a girl and a dwarf standing next to me. She was on her tiptoes and still only up to my throat which is why she had to look at it from an angle, I don't know why I let her. I didn't even know her, there was just something about her that made me curious, i just wanted to see what she would do with her unpredictable nature and amazing acting skills. She was interesting, that was it, she was so goddamn interesting. She finished her examination and went back down onto her proper height, then she picked up the last few of his books that he had lost and handed them too him wordlessly.

" Your very tall." She remarked in an indifferent tone, then her face lit up.

"Oh and you know those idiot people who were annoying you, well they won't be bothering us anymore." She said cheerily and began to bend down to pick up her books but my brain started working again and my common courtesy kicked in.

"Here" I handed them to her.

"Thanks" she said and started to turn around.

"Annabelle" her head swirled around and she looked at me in confusion.

"Thank you" I heard myself say it but couldn't believe it, since when did I start saying thank you to people? I'll have to look into this later.

She smiled and walked away but not before he heard her say.

"Call me Annie."

I smiled and walked to the bus stop, tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Sooooooooo didga like it?

This story is a tester because i don't know if it's ok or not, the way i was planning to go with this is choose some random stories form the sherlock holmes books and make these two solve them (In the modern day obviously) and carry them on into college and leave it on a cliffhanger, then make a second story where there is sherlock and john and she comes back. (if that makes any sense) i haven't written any more but am planning to soon if you guys like it!

Please review! if you guys enjoyed it then I will carry on writing it, constructive criticism is always welcome too!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
